listfandomcom-20200216-history
List of monster movies
These are monster movies about monsters, monsters being such creatures as extraterrestrial aliens, giant animals, Kaiju (the Japanese counterpart of giant animals, but they can also be machines and plants), mutants, supernatural creatures, or creatures from folklore such as Bigfoot or Nessie, which is known to experts as perfectly natural. These movies usually are in the science fiction, fantasy or horror genre or more than one of the above, but sometimes can be in a different one. For example, both Monsters Inc. and Monsters vs. Aliens are in the family genre. *''10,000 B.C.'' (2008) *''20,000 Leagues Under the Sea'' (1916) *''20 Million Miles to Earth'' (1957) *''Alien'' (1979) *''Aliens'' (1986) *''Alien 3'' (1992) *''Alien Resurrection'' (1997) *''Alien vs. Hunter'' (2007) *''Aliens vs. Predator: Requiem'' (2007) *''The Amazing Colossal Man'' (1957) *''Alien vs Predator'' (2004) *''All Monsters Attack'' (1969) *''Alligator'' (1980) *''Anaconda'' (1997) *''Anacondas: The Hunt for the Blood Orchid'' (2004) *''Anaconda 3: Offspring'' (2008) *''Anacondas: Trail of Blood'' (2009) *''A*P*E'' (1976) *''At the Earth's Core'' (1976) *''Atragon'' (1963) *''Attack of the 50 Foot Woman'' (1958) *''Attack of the Crab Monsters'' (1957) *''Attack of the Giant Leeches'' (1959) *''The Attack of the Giant Moussaka'' (2000) *''Attack of the Super Monsters'' (1982) *''Bambi Meets Godzilla'' (1969) *''The Beast from 20,000 Fathoms'' (1953) *''The Beast of Hollow Mountain'' (1956) *''Beginning of the End'' (1957) *''Behemoth, the Sea Monster'' (1959) *''Big Man Japan'' (2007) *''The Black Scorpion'' (1957) *''Beware! The Blob'' (1972) *''The Blob'' (1958) *''The Blob'' (1988) *'' '' *''The Bride of Frankenstein'' (1935) *''Cloverfield'' (2008) *''Creature From The Black Lagoon'' (1954) *''The Creature Walks Among Us'' (1956) *''Croc'' (2007) *''Crocodile'' (2000) *''Crocodile 2: Death Swamp'' (2002) *''Curse of the Fly'' (1965) *''Daigoro vs. Goliath'' (1972) *''The Deadly Mantis'' (1957) *''Deep Sea Beast Reigo'' (2005) *''Dogora'' (1964) *''Dracula'' (1931) *''Dracula (Spanish-language version)'' (1931) *''Dracula AD 1972'' (1972) *''Dracula's Daughter'' (1936) *''Dracula Has Risen from the Grave'' (1968) *''Dragon Wars'' (2007) *''Destroy All Monsters'' (1968) *''Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde'' (1920) *''Earth vs. the Spider'' (1958) *''Eight Legged Freaks'' (2002) *''Empire of the Ants'' (1977) *''Eragon'' (2006) *''The Fly'' (1958) *''The Fly'' (1986) *''The Fly 2'' (1989) *''The Food of the Gods'' (1976) *''Frankenstein'' (1910) *''Frankenstein'' (1931) *''Frankenstein Conquers the World'' (1965) *''Frankenstein Meets The Wolf Man'' (1943) *''Frankenstein's Daughter'' (1965) *''From Dusk Till Dawn'' (1996) *''Gamera'' (1965) *''Gamera 2: Attack of Legion'' (1996) *''Gamera 3: Awakening of Irys'' (1999) *''Gamera the Brave'' (2006) *''Gamera vs. Barugon'' (1966) *''Gamera vs. Guiron'' (1969) *''Gamera vs. Gyaos'' (1967) *''Gamera vs. Jiger'' (1970) *''Gamera vs. Viras'' (1968) *''Gamera vs. Zigra'' (1971) *''Gamera: Guardian of the Universe'' (1995) *''Gamera: Super Monster'' (1980) *''Garuda'' (2004) *''Gehara: The Long-Haired Giant Monster'' (2009) *''Ghidorah, the Three-Headed Monster'' (1964) *''Ghostbusters'' *''Ghostbusters II'' *''Ghost of Frankenstein'' (1942) *''The Giant Claw'' (1957) *''The Giant Gila Monster'' (1959) *''The Giant Spider Invasion'' (1975) *''Gorath'' (1962) *''Gorgo'' (1961) *''Gorath'' (1962) *''Godzilla'' (1954) *''Godzilla'' (1998) *''Godzilla Against Mechagodzilla'' (2002) *''Godzilla: Final Wars'' (2004) *''Godzilla, Mothra and King Ghidorah: Giant Monsters All-Out Attack'' (2001) *''Godzilla Raids Again'' (1955) *''Godzilla: Tokyo S.O.S.'' (2003) *''Godzilla vs. Biollante'' (1989) *''Godzilla vs. Destoroyah'' (1995) *''Godzilla vs. Gigan'' (1972) *''Godzilla vs. Hedorah'' (1971) *''Godzilla vs. King Ghidorah'' (1991) *''Godzilla vs. Mothra'' (1992) *''Godzilla vs. Mechagodzilla'' (1974) *''Godzilla vs. Mechagodzilla II'' (1992) *''Godzilla vs. Megaguirus'' (2000) *''Godzilla vs. Megalon'' (1973) *''Godzilla vs. the Sea Monster'' (1966) *''Godzilla vs. SpaceGodzilla'' (1994) *''The Return of Godzilla'' (1984) *''Godzilla 2000'' (1999) *''Gorath'' (1962) *''Grizzly Rage'' (2007) *''Guyver'' (1991) *''H-Man'' (1958) *''Half Human'' (1955) *''Horror of Dracula'' (1958) *''Horrors of Spider Island'' (1960) *''The Host'' (2006) *''House of Dracula'' (1945) *''House of Frankenstein'' (1944) *''The Hunchback of Notre Dame'' (1923) *''Invasion of Astro-Monster'' (1965) *''The Invisible Man'' (1933) *''The Invisible Man Returns'' (1940) *''The Invisible Woman'' (1940) *''Invisible Agent'' (1942) *''The Invisible Man's Revenge'' (1944) *''The Iron Giant'' (1999) *''It Came from Beneath the Sea'' (1955) *''Japanese King Kong'' (1933) *''Jaws'' (1975) *''Jaws 2'' (1978) *''Jaws 3'' (1983) *''Journey to the Center of the Earth'' (1959) *''Journey to the Center of the Earth'' (1989) *''Journey to the Center of the Earth'' (2008) *''Journey to the Center of the Earth'' (2008) *''Journey to the Center of the Earth'' (2008) *''Jurassic Park'' (1993) *''Jurassic Park III'' (2001) *''The Killer Shrews'' (1959) *''King Kong Escapes'' (1967) *''King Kong Appears in Edo'' (1938) *''King Kong Lives'' (1986) *''King Kong'' (1933) *''King Kong'' (1976) *''King Kong'' (2005) *''King Kong vs. Godzilla'' (1962) *''Kong Island'' (1968) *''Konga'' (1961) *''Krocodylus'' (2000) *''Kronos'' (1957) *''The Lair of the White Worm'' (1988) *''The Land That Time Forgot'' (1975) *''Latitude Zero'' (1969) *''The Lost World'' (1925) *''The Lost World'' (1960) *''The Lost World: Jurassic Park (1997)'' *''The Magic Serpent'' (1966) *''Man Eater'' (2007) *''Matango'' (1963) *''Mega Shark Versus Giant Octopus'' (2009) *''The Mighty Gorga'' (1969) *''Mighty Joe Young'' (1949) *''Mighty Joe Young'' (1998) *''The Mighty Kong'' (1998) *''The Mighty Peking Man'' (1977) *''Mimic'' (1997) *''The Monolith Monsters'' (1957) *''Monster'' (2008) *''Monster from a Prehistoric Planet'' (1967) *''Monster from Green Hell'' (1958) *''The Monster Squad'' (1987) *''The Monster X Strikes Back/Attack the G8 Summit'' (2008) *''Monsters, Inc.'' (2001) *''Monsters vs Aliens'' (2009) *''Mosquito'' (1995) *''Mothra'' (1961) *''Mothra vs. Godzilla'' (1964) *''The Mummy'' (1932) *''The Mummy's Hand'' (1940) *''The Mummy's Tomb'' (1942) *''The Mummy's Ghost'' (1944) *''The Mummy's Curse'' (1944) *''The Mysterians'' (1957) *''Mysterious Island'' (1961) *''Negadon: The Monster from Mars'' (2005) *''Night of the Lepus'' (1972) *''Nosferatu'' (1922) *''One Million Years B.C. (1966)'' *''Pitch Black'' (2000) *''The Phantom of the Opera'' (1925) *''The Phantom of the Opera'' (1989) *''Predator'' (1987) *''Predator 2'' (1990) *''Prophecy'' (1979) *''Pulgasari'' (1985) *''Q-The Winged Serpent'' (1982) *''The Quatermass Xperiment'' (1955) *''Queen Kong'' (1976) *''Rebirth of Mothra'' (1996) *''Rebirth of Mothra II'' (1997) *''Rebirth of Mothra III'' (1998) *''Red Water'' (2003) *''Reptilian'' (1999) *''Reptilicus'' (1961) *''Return of the Fly'' (1959) *''Revenge of the Creature'' (1955) *''Rodan'' (1956) *''Scooby-Doo'' (2002) *''Scooby-Doo 2: Monsters Unleashed'' (2004) *''The Scorpion King'' (2002) *''Shark Attack'' (1999) *''Shark Attack 2'' (2001) *''Shark Attack 3: Megalodon'' *''Shark Swarm'' (2008) *''She-Wolf of London'' (1946) *''Snakes on a Plane *Son of Dracula'' (1943) *''Son of Frankenstein'' (1939) *''Son of Godzilla'' (1967) *''Son of Kong'' (1933) *''The Son of Kong'' (1933) *''Space Amoeba'' (1970) *''Spike'' (2008) *''Star Godzilla'' (1978) *''Starship Troopers'' (1997) *''Tarantula'' (1955) *''Taste the Blood of Dracula'' (1970) *''The Terminator'' (1984) *''Terminator 2: Judgment Day'' (1991) *''Terminator 3: Rise of the Machines'' (2003) *''Terminator Salvation'' (2009) *''Terror of Mechagodzilla'' (1975) *''The Three Treasures'' (1959) *''The Thing'' (1982) *''Ticks'' (1993) *''The Trollenberg Terror'' (1958) *''Them!'' (1954) *''Tremors'' (1989) *''Tremors 2: Aftershocks'' (1996) *''Tremors 3: Back to Perfection'' (2001) *''Tremors 4: The Legend Begins'' (2004) *''Tremors: The Thunder From Down Under'' (2010) *''Ultraman the Next'' (2004) *''The Valley of Gwangi (1969)'' *''Varan the Unbelievable'' (1958) *''War of the Colossal Beast'' (1958) *''War of the Gargantuas'' (1966) *''Warlords of Atlantis'' (1978) *''The Water Horse: Legend of the Deep'' (2007) *''Werewolf of London'' (1935) *''The Wolf Man'' (1941) *''Wyvern'' (2009) *''The X from Outer Space'' (1967) *''Yamata no Orochi no Gyakushū'' (1985) *''Yonggary'' (1967) *''Young Frankenstein'' (1974) References Category:Monster movies